


Beheadings!

by addyke



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Children, Episode: s03e02 The Sign of Three, Gen, The Sign of Three Spoilers, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addyke/pseuds/addyke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>221B Fic: Sherlock keeps the deal he made with little Archie. And becomes a little boy's hero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beheadings!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The world of Sherlock Holmes was created by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, and BBC-sponsored fanboys Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss created 'Sherlock' (and let Steve Thompson to play in their sandbox.) I am making no money whatsoever from this.
> 
> Set during The Sign Of Three, so there be spoilers.

Sherlock was studying over the score he had composed, humming it softly to himself. At least this performance was likely to go a lot smoother than the Best Man's Speech.

He was interrupted by a small boy barrelling into his legs.

"Mr Holmes! Mr Holmes!"

Archie was hyper from too many fizzy drinks and the excitement of both an ambulance and a police van arriving at the reception. He even got to watch the photographer being lead away in handcuffs, just like on the telly.

And Sherlock Holmes was now his new favourite person.

"I want to be a detective when I grow up!" He declared, still hugging Sherlock's legs. "Just like you!"

Sherlock remembered the stroke of inspiration Archie's answer had given him. "You did help solve the case. Thank you."

"Did I?" The boy's eyes lit up.

"Now I believe I promised you a headless nun." Sherlock fished his mobile out of his pocket and opened a particularly gruesome picture of the decapitated Mother Superior of Grange Abbey.

"Cool! How did she lose her head?" 

Sherlock smirked and with a sideways glance to make sure Archie's mother wasn't hovering nearby (Sherlock had a feeling she would disapprove of their conversation - people tended to be oversensitive about talking to children about corpses), started to tell him about the mysterious beheading.


End file.
